


Barely there

by Sarcastic_fandoming



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Karezi, Multi, Pepsicola, dirk x jake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_fandoming/pseuds/Sarcastic_fandoming





	1. It's rude to stare

Your name is John and you have two classes with Dave, your crush of many years, biology and geometry. In Geometry you sit one desk back and two rows over from him but in biology you sit across the table,more often than not you're lab partners. Geometry is your last class of the day and you spend most of the time staring at Dave. The way he bites his lip when hes concentrating, and the way his platinum blonde hair falls in front of his eyes that are forever covered by his sunglasses. You have an A+ in this class so it doesn't really matter if you don't pay attention. you hardly ever do anyways. The final bell rings, you gather your things and start towards your locker. You feel a light hand on your shoulder ¨ It's rude to stare you know¨ they whisper in your ear, you turn to see none other than Dave Strider walking in the opposite direction down the hall.

You rush home and dramatically throw yourself onto your bed like a disney princess. ¨He caught you¨ you think out loud, but he didn't seem like he was creeped out or mad about it or anything. ¨What did he mean?¨, still talking to yourself. You've had a crush on Dave for years and outside of your occasional science projects he never speaks to you. What should you do, nothing, or should you try and talk to him tomorrow. You know he struggles with math so maybe you should try and help him and connect there, it seems reasonable. You finish your homework spend sometime on pesterchum and fall asleep thinking about Dave.

 

Your name is Dave and you fucking hate geometry. It is literally the worst subject to infect the school syllabus. You think that if we discarded all geometry from the world peace would rain from the sky and it would end world hunger and all that good shit. Sometimes you can get your bro to help you,he's really good at robotics and math, but lately he's been spending more and more time with his boyfriend Jake. Bro is the only one that knows your gay. You had a fling with karkat for a while but when Terezi came back into the picture he up an left you. You occasionally catch John staring at you during class but according to his friends he is a strong¨no homo¨ bro. But you have to try right? So now you start the slow and antagonizing journey of finding out if your crush is gay.

You have decided that you're going to ask john for help with geometry. You think that is a reasonable approach, and really need some help with fucking math. You're riding to school on your skateboard listening to some of your bros music thinking about what you will say to John. You stash your board in the bushes and wait for John by his locker. He looks surprised when he sees you and you think you see him blushing. It's probably just you wishfully thinking. "H-hey D-Dave" that little stutter he just did was cute as fuck, "Hey" you reply trying to keep your cool. " Hey can I ask you for something","S-sure" again with that stuttering. " I need help with geometry, do you think you could help me out?" "y-yeah sure, I don't live to far, do you want to just come over after school" now you know he's blushing. " sounds good, ill just stalk you after math." you ruffle his hair and start to walk off smiling.  he does the same to you and walks in the other direction.

 

Your name is... you don't even know anymore. Dave fucking Strider is coming over to your house. You kinda just drift through the rest of your day because you can't think straight. All you can think about is Dave, his shaded smirk is flooding your mind. Your gaze is fixated on him during biology.  Finally geometry comes and you're pretty sure your face is red like a fucking tomato the whole time. The final bell rings and your heart skips a beat you almost jump out of your desk. Dave stands cooly and calmly and throws his bag over his shoulder. He smiles at you and walks over to your desk " ready to go Egbert?" he asks. " Y-yeah, I just have to stop at my locker " god damn your stuttering." cool, I'll go get my board, I left it outside. meet you at your locker". And he's off. You shuffle through the halls to your locker and Dave is waiting for you with his headphones, he painted a scratched record on them, it matches his shirt. You startle him when you open your locker. He smiles, you stash your unneeded books in your locker and lean on it, next to Dave." So, ready to get our geometry on?" you inquire, he fixes his glasses and says " as ready as I'll ever be Mr. nerd". For a while you walk next to Dave on his board in silence, and you're happy that way.

" Hey you wanna try and ride?" Dave asks, stepping off of his board. you have never ridden a skateboard in your life and you hadn't planned on ever trying. But for whatever god unknown reason you agree. You gingerly step onto the board, Dave's hand on your shoulder, so far so good. Until you try to move. You nearly fall flat on your face but Dave manages to catch you, almost like he's dipping you in a dance. You can feel yourself blushing. " Easy now Egbert " Dave says smiling. He helps you up and you try again. " ok, put both of your feet on ill get you started " you carefully step onto the board again and Dave slides his hand down to yours and starts to pull you forward. It takes a second to get your balance but than all you can feel is Dave's hand in yours, it feels natural and warm and it sends electricity up your arm. then he lets go. And the magical moment is over and you're left to keep yourself up on the board. This results with your ass in the dirt. Dave helps you up " maybe I should just ride, huh?". " I guess, my house is just a little farther ". normally you'd be embarrassed but you're still buzzing from Dave's hand. You hope you can do it again.

Your name is Dave and you finally understand geometry. Seriously you are owning these mother fucking triangles and circles inside of triangles. " John I think you are literally the best fucking teacher ever". He shrugs and lays back on his bed which you are both sitting on, " I do what I can. Want some more apple juice?". Come on Egbert is that even a question, you say holding out your glass. You've at least drank half the jug, you just really love apple juice. It has started to rain and for a while you and John just watch the droplets of water collect on his window sill. After eating some dinner with Johns dad you two watch a few of Johns favorite movies and to be honest they're all pretty much awful. When it starts to get dark you realize that the rain has gotten a lot worse and Johns dad left for the night shift. "Are you sure you'll be ok in the rain?" John asks as you're putting on your jacket. "Yeah man it's just a little water" as if the universe wanted to prove you wrong, lightning strikes the ground closer then you would ever like to be to high amounts of electricity. John gives you a look and closes the door, "You could spend the night, ,my dad won't mind". You can feel yourself blushing "You sure it's fine?". "I'm sure, want me to find you something to wear, sleeping in skinny jeans can't be comfortable." The idea of you potentially wearing Johns clothes makes you blush " yeah sure " even though you have a pair of sweatpants in your bag, but John doesn't need to know that. " Hey is it cool if I take a shower? I'd like to wash the day away". "Yeah sure, the bathrooms down the hall from my room."

When your in the bathroom you take off your shirt and sunglasses, you always hated your eyes it's weird, you know it's cause your albino and its normal for you to have red eyes and white hair, but you remember when you were a kid people used to call you a demon and a freak. That's why Bro bought you these sunglasses. You open up the shower curtain and find that Egbert's shower has five fucking nobs, why? How is it even possible that they each do something different. You put your shades on and walk down the hall to Johns room.


	2. So close

Your name is Dave and you finally understand geometry. Seriously you are owning these mother fucking triangles and circles inside of triangles. " John I think you are literally the best fucking teacher ever". He shrugs and lays back on his bed which you are both sitting on, " I do what I can. Want some more apple juice?". Come on Egbert is that even a question, you say holding out your glass. You've at least drank half the jug, you just really love apple juice. It has started to rain and for a while you and John just watch the droplets of water collect on his window sill. After eating some dinner with Johns dad you two watch a few of Johns favorite movies and to be honest they're all pretty much awful. When it starts to get dark you realize that the rain has gotten a lot worse and Johns dad left for the night shift. "Are you sure you'll be ok in the rain?" John asks as you're putting on your jacket. "Yeah man it's just a little water" as if the universe wanted to prove you wrong, lightning strikes the ground closer then you would ever like to be to high amounts of electricity. John gives you a look and closes the door, "You could spend the night, ,my dad won't mind". You can feel yourself blushing "You sure it's fine?". "I'm sure, want me to find you something to wear, sleeping in skinny jeans can't be comfortable." The idea of you potentially wearing Johns clothes makes you blush " yeah sure " even though you have a pair of sweatpants in your bag, but John doesn't need to know that. " Hey is it cool if I take a shower? I'd like to wash the day away". "Yeah sure, the bathrooms down the hall from my room."

When your in the bathroom you take off your shirt and sunglasses, you always hated your eyes it's weird, you know it's cause your albino and its normal for you to have red eyes and white hair, but you remember when you were a kid people used to call you a demon and a freak. That's why Bro bought you these sunglasses. You open up the shower curtain and find that Egbert's shower has five fucking nobs, why? How is it even possible that they each do something different. You put your shades on and walk down the hall to Johns room.

You're name is John and Dave surprises you when he walks into your room shirtless. "Oh my god" you think to yourself, he has probably the most perfect body you have ever seen, his muscles are perfectly carved. You can feel your face getting hot. " H-hey, what'd you need?" "Egbert you have one of the most confusing showers ever, whatever happened to the simple on-off/hot-cold?" You laugh " I know it can be a bit complicated" you follow Dave back into the bathroom and explain one nob is to turn on the tub, one to turn on the shower, one for hot water, one for cold water, and one for water pressure. "That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard" Dave says laughing. "I know it's stupid, now wash you day away" you say mimicking his voice.   
As you're walking out of the bathroom you notice that Dave has set his shades on the sink, you've never seen his eyes and you want to " hey, Dave, what color are your eyes?" Dave freezes, a long pause "T-there blue" he's says almost nervously. "Liar let me see" and you put a hand on his shoulder and spin him around, you're shocked at what you see. Dave's eyes are bright red, like candy apple fire truck red. "Wow" is all you can say. Dave reaches for his shades and fumbles them back onto his face " I know" he says embarrassed " you completely freaked out huh?" "N-no! That's awesome, why are they like that?" "It's cause I'm albino" Dave says rubbing the back of his neck "you really think it's cool?" "Yes! I think they're amazing" you say reaching for his shades, this would be the perfect moment to kiss him your faces close together, but it doesn't happen and you walk back to your room.


End file.
